futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Tulsi Gabbard (Devo1992 World)
Tulsi Gabbard (April 12, 1981-May 25, 2065) was the 46th, and first female President of the United States from 2021-2029. She served as US Representative of Hawaii from 2013-2021. She was the youngest president to be elected and sworn in at age 39. 2020 Presidential Election On February 2, 2019 she announced her run for President with the campaign slogan "Lead with love". Tulsi's campaign was mostly on war and peace with the stop arming terrorists act, the war in the Middle East, warmongers in politics and sanctions in Venezuela. Her other policies included raising the minimum wage to $15/hr., co-sponsoring the College for all act which makes community colleges free for all and public colleges/universities tuition free for students with family incomes of $125,000/yr. or less, creating a single payer healthcare system (Medicare for all), strengthening gun laws and background checks, moving towards 100% clean and renewable energy by 2050, ending Citizens United, legalizing marijuana, fixing our broken criminal justice system, and reinstating the Glass Steagall act. During the primaries her and Bernie Sanders ran on almost the same policies with the both of them having their supporters support both of them so because Bernie didn't want to have a possible tie during the primaries, his age, and health problems he decided to drop out of the race and endorsed Tulsi. On July 2020 she won the Democratic primaries against US Senator of California Kamala Harris, Mayor of South Blend, Indiana Pete Buttigieg, and former Mayor of San Antonio, Texas and Secretary of Urban Housing and Development Julian Castro. Her shortlist for Vice-President included Our Revolution President Nina Turner, businessman Andrew Yang, Law Professor Tim Canova, US Representative of Massachusetts Joe Kennedy III, former Secretary of State of Missouri Jason Kander, US Representative of Arizona Ruben Gallego, US Senator of Oregon Jeff Merkley, US Senator of Ohio Sherrod Brown, and Governor of California Gavin Newsom. She chose Our Revolution President and former Ohio Senate member Nina Turner as her running mate. The two defeated President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence. President of the United States 2021-2025 On January 20, 2021 Tulsi Gabbard and Nina Turner were sworn as the 46th and first female President and the 49th and first female Vice President of the United States. During her first four years of presidency, she made alliances with Saudi Arabia, Israel, Iran, Russia, China, and North Korea. She passed required background checks for gun purchases, banned assault weapons except for the military, overturned Citizens United, reinstated the Glass Steagall act, got rid of sanctions in Venezuela, created green jobs to move onto 100% clean and renewable energy by 2050, signed a large infrastructure bill, legalized marijuana, banned torture and waterboarding, abolished the death penalty, ended for profit prisons, passed Medicare for all, and created environmental regulations to combat climate change. She was highly praised by her ability to work with Democrats and Republicans in congress, her respect and willingness to talk to evangelical Christians, her strong diplomacy skills, and her personality. But was attacked for failing to pass the end Federal Reserve act, failure to pass the bring back Net Neutrality act, and to grant paid family/maternity leave to every state with the exceptions for New York, California, Virginia, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island, New Jersey, and Delaware which already passed their own laws. Her approval rating stood at 85%. 2024 Presidential Election On May 2023, she announced to run for a second term with Nina Turner as her running mate. Her campaign slogan was "A Bright Future". Her policies would focus on making daycare affordable, creating stronger relations with Denmark, The Netherlands, Norway, Finland, Sweden, France, The United Kingdom, Ireland, Italy, Germany, Spain, and Canada, making a 30 hour work week, extending vacation time to 5 weeks, extending sick time to 3 weeks, making housing affordable, strengthen worker unions, making a free trade deal with India and create more job training programs. During 2023 she did electoral reform splitting the left into a Social Democratic party (Far Left) and a Democratic party (Middle Left) along with splitting the right to a Republican Party (Middle Right) and a Libertarian Party (Far Right). The Social Democratic ticket of President Tulsi Gabbard and Vice President Nina Turner defeated the Libertarian ticket of Nebraska senator Ben Sasse and Kentucky Governor Rand Paul, the Democratic ticket of Texas Senator Beto O'Rourke and Colorado Senator John Hickenlooper and the Republican ticket of former house speaker and Wisconsin Representative Paul Ryan and former Wisconsin Governor Scott Walker on November 5, 2024. During her speech she expressed condolences to the Carter family for former President Jimmy Carter's death from old age (age 100) a half hour before she was re-elected. President of the United States 2025-2029 On January 20, 2025 Tulsi and Nina were sworn in for their second and last term. During the last four years in office, she worked with Nina, house Social Democrats, and the Prime Minister of Denmark on how to make daycare affordable. After a month of coming up with a plan she created the daycare for all act which was passed successfully in March 2025 which granted free daycare for families with an income of $50,000 or less with a voucher option for those with an income higher. She created strong allies with Denmark, The Netherlands, Norway, Finland, Sweden, France, The United Kingdom, Ireland, Italy, Germany, Spain, and Canada which resulted in forming a strong alliance with those countries. Tulsi strengthened worker unions with stronger regulations, created more job training programs for high school and college dropouts, decreased the work week to 30 hours, extended vacation time to 5 weeks after one year at a job and 2.5 weeks for your first year. She created the affordable housing act which required real estate agencies and landlords to offer houses and apartments based on job income. The job training act was created which stated that every high school, college, grad school, and vocational school graduate can have the option to join job training programs to strengthen their knowledge, work ethic, and job skills. It also stated that even dropouts can join these programs to aid them with their employment searches and that employers cannot discriminate against school dropouts. A free trade deal between the United States and India was created on June 9, 2027 between President Gabbard and the Prime Minister of India called The US-India free deal which would allow goods from India to be imported to the United States. These follow ups from her second presidential campaign were highly praised among many but received a bit of criticism on worker union regulations failing and that 50% of dropouts who joined job training programs failed to find jobs and those who did ended up being terminated from their jobs. Many private colleges and universities were shutting down due to 95% of high school and community college graduates choosing public colleges and universities due to free tuition and many private insurance companies were going out of business as well due to 90% people choosing Medicare for all over private health insurance resulting in the economy to go towards another Great Recession. Her final approval rating was 74%. United States Department of Diplomacy and Peace After her presidency ended, she founded and created the United States Department of Diplomacy and Peace in 2029 which was a government agency where diplomats would go around the world to make stronger relations and assist the President of the United States and State Governors with foreign policy skills. She was the president of the department until her retirement on April 12, 2046. Retirement and death During most of her retirement she spent most of it volunteering for surfing classes, exercise and diet classes, surfing, and traveling around the world with her husband Abraham Williams. While surfing with her husband in 2063 she was experiencing stomach cramps and almost drowned and died. She was quickly taken to the beach sent to the hospital where she discovered she had stomach cancer. She died on May 25, 2065 at her home from stomach cancer where it grew and expanded to her heart, pancreas, and liver. She was buried at Kyoto Gardens of Honolulu Memorial Park next to her husband whom died on July 9, 2071 due to a stroke. She was then considered by many American historians to be one of the top ten best President of all time at number 9 with FDR, JFK, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson, Dwight Eisenhower, Benjamin Shapiro, Theodore Roosevelt, and Harry Truman despite her economic policies almost leading to a second great recession because of her foreign policies that led to World Peace, bringing unity to the United States once again, her election and campaign finance reform, the most progressive changes, and her inspiration for many woman and young people regardless of sex, gender, religion, and color to run for a political office. Category:Tulsi Gabbard Category:2020 Presidential Election Category:President Gabbard Category:Devo1992 World